Unforgetable
by Story Unfolding
Summary: A single encounter can change your perspectives on life forever. They can stop time, shape the future and create friendships from enemies. Some encounters are unforgetable, this is one of them. SD AU


Serena brushed a blonde tendril of hair behind her ear and sighed. She just didn't get this math equation and Ami, who was sitting across from her, finally looked exasperated with her. She was tapping her pencil absentmindedly and her normal intelligent blue eyes looked bored beyond belief. Serena smiled sheepishly and Ami shrugged her shoulders. She took a sip of her water and then tapped the pencil on Serena's open notebook to the problem missing its answer.

Serena took a sip of her own chocolate milkshake before grabbing a few fries and dipping them casually in ketchup. She picked up her pencil and looked around the noisy arcade, it was crowded with local customers who were dining and playing video games. A few classmates of hers from high school were sitting at the counter with her current crush, Andrew. He was the arcade's owner's son and he worked here after school, hence Serena had dragged Ami here for their study session.

Her eyes focused in on Andrew's best friend, Darien Shields. The elite junior was two years her senior and he was smart, athletic, and charming to most but not to her. She frowned, Darien was perfect to everyone, especially girls, but Serena failed to see the appeal because he treated her horribly. The two were enemies in every single way, possibly because of their horrendous first meeting, maybe because they were opposites in all aspects of life, perhaps it was just destined that the two could never get along.

Serena had viewed Darien as an outcast of society with people, where she was very vibrant and flourishing among people. She had seen him treat people with utmost respect and care, especially his band of close friends. Even his popular sister, Rei, never spoke harshly of him and she complained about everything!

Suddenly there was a large snap of fingers by her ear and she turned her startled attention to Ami who was frowning. "Serena," she clucked quietly with her tongue, "You're never going to get this math if you don't do the problem! Now, stop staring at Andrew and get to work!" Ami's soft voice chided at her and she blushed at having been caught distracted once again.

She nodded slowly before turning her head when an argument over her left shoulder caught her attention. Three men were arguing in the corner booth and their voices were rising madly. She carefully stood up and excused her self before walking to the bathroom. As she made her way there she saw Rei walk through the arcade doors flocked by admirers and her fashionable friends. She gave Darien an all-knowing look before sitting down in a booth with her friends.

Minutes later Serena exited the bathroom and was surprised to see the argument between the three guys still going strong. She felt a slight pull on her wrist by Molly, her best friend. Talking for a few minutes she watched as Lizzy, Andrew's sister who also worked as a waitress at the arcade, carefully made her way to the table with a check. She laid it on the table and put her hands on her hips. Speaking in hushed tones, Serena assumed that she was asking them to leave or lower their voices.

Unexpectedly the man who was the most belligerent pulled a gun and aimed it at the man sitting across from him. Lizzy, acting purely upon instinct grabbed his arm and pointed it away from the man and accidentally towards Serena. The gun fired and everyone dropped to the floor at the sound. People started scrambling to the exit but Serena's world was on edge.

When the gun had fired, its speeding bullet impaled into her stomach. Her hands flew over the wound as she lost all bearings and fell to the floor. The screams of the people around her were deaf to her ears as she heard her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and felt the warm flush of blood soak her hands. Molly had knelt down beside her and was crying hysterically for help. Ami came running over and rested her cold hands on Serena's flushed face. Her concerned gaze worried Serena as she felt her own eyes fluttering shut.

Out of the blue, her eyes widened when Darien hurried over and shoved Ami and Molly out of the way. His eyes frantically searched her over until finally resting on her abdomen. Ami started to speak but he effectively cut her off and told Molly and her to go with Rei who looked furious looming in the distance. Molly seeing the harsh upperclassmen's glare ran to Rei's side. Ami was more stubborn until he told her to get bandages and clean towels. She ran off to look for the supplies. Darien did a brief scan of the arcade to make sure no one was looking or paying any attention.

Rei had led Molly outside along with all the other patrons of the arcade. Andrew was busy on the phone. Ami was off somewhere gathering supplies for Serena's injuries, and Darien, dreaded enemy Darien, was left as her only comfort. His deep blue eyes were worried and focused on her. He looked to his hands quickly before gazing into her eyes apologetically, "I'm sorry," he whispered before he ripped her shirt down the center exposing her creamy flat stomach and breasts surrounded in a dark purple bra.

The red wound marred her perfect skin and he grimaced with disdain. He bent down so only she could hear and whispered too her. "Do you trust me?" The words swirled around in her head. She felt the warmth of his breath on her ear and found it quite distracting, her eyes lost their focus when she felt him stroke her cheek carefully. He asked her again more urgently. "Serena," he paused and carefully held her face in his hands, "I need to know if you trust me and that I can trust you."

She wet her lips and then whispered meekly, "I trust you." He nodded in acceptance of her answer and then bit his lip casually. She understood his silent question and then added slowly, "You can trust me Darien." His hands brushed her face and his face contorted into a mask of secrecy and seriousness.

His hands trailed from her face, to her shoulders and down her arms to cross over her sensitive stomach. At any other time she would be ticklish but the gravity of the situation caused her to be serious and stern. His warm hands sent tingles through her skin wherever they touched and she bit her lip in agony as they trailed towards the bullet hole. "Sorry," he muttered before placing his hands directly over the bloody wound, "This may hurt just a little bit."

Pushing his hand into her stomach, she almost started to scream, his other hand quickly came up and clamped over it and prevented it. Her eyes were alight with fire and she desperately stared into his. His hands were like an inferno on the wound but they blazed a brilliant gold. His once deep and beautiful blue eyes were burning like gold until he closed his eyes in concentration.

She winced in pain as she felt a warm object pushing back to the surface but it was replaced with the by the gentle warm tugging of skin and muscle within her. As seconds which seemed like minutes passed, the pressure he was exerting on her stomach lessened until his hands lay on her smooth flat skin once again. Her skin tingled and she shivered when he removed his hands suddenly. He looked over his work and Serena's eyes opened in shock as she felt no pain. She lifted her head and tried to sit up when she felt Darien's warm hands on her shoulder pressing her down.

"Take it easy." He looked and saw Ami running towards her with towels and a first aid kit. Rei had her hips on her hips and looked worried. Her violet mysterious eyes glared daggers to Serena and she started tapping her foot and motioning for Darien to leave.

Serena took in a deep breath and glanced down at her stomach. The skin was perfectly flat and clear, there was no wound and no throbbing pain. Her eyes opened wide and locked with Darien's breathlessly. "What did you do?" she started to speak softly.

He bit his lip and looked to Rei who pointed to the cop car that was pulling alongside the curb. He looked at the table and grabbed the hot sauce bottle before changing his mind and grabbing the ketchup. Bringing the bottle down to her eye level, he smashed it on the edge of the chair and then poured the contents on her bare stomach. He took some of the glass shards and sprinkled them around the area.

"I can't talk now Serena." He pointed to her stomach and then held her chin firmly as she lay on the floor beside his kneeling form. "Please understand," he paused and started to stand up, "This must remain between you and me." He was finally standing and he bent down really quick to whisper in her ear, "You broke the ketchup on your fall." He suddenly stood and sprinted towards the exit where he met Rei. The pair ran to his car across the street, jumped in, and sped away.

Ami dropped the towels and furiously started wiping up the blood and ketchup. "Serena?" Her worried voice echoed in Serena's ears and she snapped her attention and gaze to her friends troubled face.

She slowly sat up and wrapped a towel over her bare, spare the bra, torso and let the ripped shirt fall to the ground behind her. Ami rested her hand on her shoulder and Serena shrugged it off to stand up, "I'm fine."

"Serena? Lie down! You're hurt, you're covered in blood!" Ami tried to push her down but Serena violently shook her head. She walked until she made her way to the window and looked down the street. Her vacant blue eyes searched for the familiar car but it was not to be found.

She felt Ami's prodding hands lead her to a booth seat by the window. "I'm fine," she whispered as she carefully moved her fingers and took a deep shaky breath.

Ami looked her over and she noticed that Andrew was walking over leading a policeman. "What about the blood?" Ami asked as she saw Serena's withdrawal and obvious distraction.

Serena waved her hand and her eyes looked worriedly to the policeman approaching her. "The blood? What blood?" She looked at the white towel stained red. She bit her lip and nodded slowly, "Its ketchup."

"What?" Ami's incredulous eyes met Serena's and she realized something major was happening.

"When I fell," she paused, "It was out of shock and I hit the ketchup bottle. I wasn't hurt at all because the bottle fell on the chair and then on me but my shirt protected me. I'm fine and cold and shaken up and I'd really, really like to go home." She stood up and started to walk to the bathroom but the cop blocked her path.

The tall officer tipped his hat and looked at Serena's haggard appearance. "Miss?" he glanced at the towel she was holding over herself and the red towel in Ami's hands. "You should have a seat if you're injured and we can load you into the ambulance and off to the hospital for treatment."

Serena shook her head, some of her long blonde hair fell all around her small frame. "I'm fine. Startled but fine sir. I'd just like to go home, wash up and relax if that's alright."

The cop placed his hands on his hips and then nodded slowly. "You're sure you're alright?" She nodded quickly and then ushered for her to go change her top. "May I have your name Miss for questioning later?"

She looked into his inquiring eyes and she swallowed nervously. "Sure," she smiled brightly, "Lindsay Greenfield." Ami's eyes darted to Serena and she was stunned as her best friend lied to a cop. Serena watched as the cop pulled out a notebook and wrote the name down swiftly. "Is that all?"

"Just one more thing Miss Greenfield," he looked at her seriously, "Why did this young man," he gestured to Andrew, "Call you Serena?"

Serena giggled and silently prayed that her acting abilities were convincing. "It's my middle name and I hate my first name. So it's my nickname. Right Ames?" She turned to Ami and pleaded with her blue haired, honest friend.

Ami nodded quickly and smiled before walking to the table to pick up her and Serena's books. Serena saw that Ami was creating a means of escape and she smiled. "Now if that is everything for the time being sir," she smiled and pulled the towel a little closer, "I'm going to borrow a jersey from Andrew here in the back room and then head home. If you need to contact me further my number is in the phonebook. Thanks for your concern! Bye!" She walked to the back room as Ami struggled to keep up with her friend. Andrew shrugged his shoulders and quickly follower after the pair.

Pushing through the employee's only door Serena licked her lips and turned to face Ami. "Before you say anything lets change and get out of here. Then we can talk." Her voice and words left no room for argument.

Serena looked to Andrew who was holding a t-shirt with a look of mute surprise. "Andrew," she smiled and nodded to convince him, "Stick with the story I started okay? Do this for me," she blew a bang from her face and muttered quietly, "and for Darien." She held out her hands and he silently agreed before handing her the shirt. "Thanks Andrew! Talk to you later!" She watched him walk out of the room and waited until the door closed.

She quickly dropped the towel as Ami loaded their back packs. Ami grabbed Serena's old shirt, which Serena quickly grabbed on her way to the back, and stuffed it in her own bag. Moments later Serena was changed and somewhat dry. She swung her bag over her shoulder and motioned for Ami to follow. They left the arcade through the back door and never looked back.

So this is the first part of a story that I had to write. It was inspired by the first episode of Roswell (not mine!) and I had a few ideas on where to take it. Sailor Moon is not mine but this story idea from here on out is… Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll review to tell me what you think!

FrozenFire


End file.
